Let Me Love You
by Liesel Meminger
Summary: Minerva had a terrible date, and Albus helps her to relax.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

Summary: Minerva had terrible date, and Albus helps her to relax.

A.N: OK, this probably isn't my best piece, but I just had to write it, once the idea popped up on my head. Really, it's not too good, but please, read and review.

Let Me Love You

Minerva walked out the fancy muggle restaurant in London, furious. Her date had gone terribly wrong. The guy she had gone out with was a snob, selfish prick, named Brandon Trentham. His very name made her face redden with anger. Throughout the whole dinner, he had acted like he was doing Minerva a favor by going out with her, and that sort of men made her want to vomit.

She sighed and searched for a safe spot to apparate back to Hogwarts. All she needed now was a hot cup of tea and a book to help her relax. As she reached the double doors of the castle, she thought about how much of a waste of time her date had been. Trentham had not one quality to save him. He wasn't handsome, nor was he intelligent, or funny. Minerva didn't know why she had agreed to go out with him in the first place. Now she knew that anything she could have done would have been more interesting or useful.

Like watching paint dry.

Finding herself facing her chambers doors, she whispered the password and hurried inside, longing for that cup of tea she had been dreaming of… She was anything but prepared for the sight before her: Albus Dumbledore lay fast asleep on her couch.

"Albus, wake up. Albus." she nudged him.

He didn't move.

"Albus. Albus, wake up, please", she tried again.

And he didn't do what he was told.

"You're not going to wake up, huh?", she was close to loose her temper "Ok, I give up. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Now he _did _wake up. His eyes shot open and he looked at her in surprise. He took notice of her appearance: the floor-length black dress that hugged all her curves and made her even more attractive, her long locks framing her face and flowing down her back, and her face so close to his…

"Oh, my dear, I'm terribly sorry. I must've fallen asleep waiting for you to come back.", he apologized.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"To see how your date went", he smiled.

She sighed and sat down beside him.

"Not bad, really. There's nothing wrong with Brandon. If you only have half a brain and no interest outside his family possessions, he's the perfect companion."

The evident sarcasm on her voice made him chuckle.

"So I take it that before dessert arrived, you left him there, talking to himself. "

"That's what I did." Oh, Albus knew her too well. She laid her head on the back of the couch, exhausted. She winced when she felt his hands massaging her shoulders. After a moment or two of enjoyable silence, he spoke:

"I've learned that you carry your worries right here," he touched her shoulders "you feel the pressure of them right here." his hands massaged the back of her neck "You have more worries than show your beautiful face."

"My face doesn't have anything to do with what I am" she said, in an attempt to gain control over the situation.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't take away the pure pleasure of looking at it.", he whispered.

She gasped. What he could possibly mean by saying those sorts of things? She released himself from his grasp and walked to the window, to compose herself. She soon regretted it, because the feeling of his hands on her had been so relaxing… But she couldn't, she wouldn't think of it as anything more than a friendly act.

She felt him behind her, but he made no move to touch her this time. He just stood there, watching her and thinking about how beautiful she looked on the moonlight.

"I think you better go now, Albus. We both have to be up early" She hated how her voice trembled when he was so close.

"It's a pretty night, Minerva, and a shame to waste it with sleeping" He murmured.

She didn't answer. She was afraid her voice would fail her. Had he meant something by his response? It had such a double meaning… "Oh, God, stop it, Minerva! You're acting like a schoolgirl!", she thought.

Once again, she felt his hands on her shoulders, sliding down her arms, and when he got a hold on her wrists, he turned her around so they were face to face.

"What are you doing, Albus?"

He answered by brushing his lips over hers softly.

"Please, don't do that. Don't toy with me, Albus…"

Once again, his lips brushed over hers, and everything inside her fluttered in response. As her lips parted for him, her head went light, her blood hot and her body asked for more. It was wonderful to feel this soft, this female, this open.

"More" she murmured against his mouth, "Just a little more". And deepened the kiss.

Years or seconds later, they parted, and Minerva looked at Albus with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it" she said simply, not able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Albus, I can assure you…

"I'm not"

"What did you say?" She wanted to rub a hand over her heart, to hold it there. It amazed her that he couldn't hear it hammering.

"I said that I'm not sorry for what just happened, for I have wanted this to happen for at least the past thirty-five years." He held up her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

She couldn't believe her ears.

"Albus, are you saying what I think you are?"

He just nodded. There was no need for words; they understood each other well enough to know what the other was thinking.

"Why now?" she asked.

"I don't know" and she knew he was telling the truth. His eyes couldn't lie to her, could they?

He looked at her as if asking for permission. Permission given, he leaned in again and saw her eyes close in anticipation.

Minerva McGonagall was seen as cold and strict, but Albus Dumbledore knew better. He understood her in a way no one ever would, and he knew that she was anything but cold. Their fist kiss showed it. All she wanted was love and being loved. She had been given the chance, now it was up to her to decide if she would let him in her life or not.

"Let me love you, Minerva", he whispered on her ear, and smiled when she shivered.

Again, there was no need for words. Her smile and the way she looked at him told Albus everything he needed to know.

Hours later, both lied on her bed, worn out. She looked up at his sleeping form, and smiled. She'd finally let someone love her. Oh, and it sure felt good.

End.

A.N: Ok, this is kinda crap, isn't it? But I just had to post it. Anyways, tell me what you think about this one. I think it's a bit confusing, and you?


End file.
